


What Happens When They Kiss

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Carnival, F/F, Ferris Wheels, Flirting, Kissing, compliments, pretty girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: “Navy Pier, please,” Sara called to the driver as she and Mila tumbled into the back seat together.“What’s there?” Mila asked quietly, in all honesty, she hadn’t been in America that long and basically exclusively gone around the campus and surrounding areas due to her school work and part-time job taking up most of her time.“Really?” Sara turned to her, surprise written all over her face before it turned into a bright smile. “Even better then, you will see when we get there.”





	What Happens When They Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping with A.M Groupies Theme of Music, these are the songs for these two silly boys <3
> 
> Wild Heart - The Vamps  
> Only a Girl - Gia  
> Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> If you haven't read A.M Groupies, you don't technically have to before reading this but it does contextualize the story more and like, I want you to read to XD

After they had kissed at the after party, Sara had spun on the spot and dragged Mila out the door, hailing a cab that seemed to literally appear out of nowhere. 

“Navy Pier, please,” Sara called to the driver as she and Mila tumbled into the back seat together.

“What’s there?” Mila asked quietly, in all honesty, she hadn’t been in America that long and basically exclusively gone around the campus and surrounding areas due to her school work and part-time job taking up most of her time.

“Really?” Sara turned to her, surprise written all over her face before it turned into a bright smile. “Even better then, you will see when we get there.”

When they arrived Mila was stunned, there was bright lights, the smell of carnival food, a huge ferris wheel and giggling teenagers. “It’s like 1am, why are there so many people?” Mila laughed as Sara paid their driver and dragged Mila by the hand out of the cab. 

“It’s Friday, this place is open until like 3am, it’s prettiest at night anyhow.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Mila murmured, gazing at all the stalls and colours, it was mesmerizing and she completely missed the affectionate smile from Sara as she watched her before she dragged her to a cotton candy stand.

“Pink or blue?” Sara asked, as Mila bent over to watch the swirling coloured cloud form around a stick.

“One of each and we can share?” 

“Oh, see. You are perfect. Alright, I’m keeping you.”

“Please do.” The words were already out of her mouth before she looked, wide-eyed at Sara, getting ready to defend herself but saw nothing but excitement glittering back at her.

“One of each it is please sir.” Sara chriped, not taking her eyes from Mila’s flushing face.

After that utterly embarrassing confession, Sara and Mila wondered the stalls, playing games, making their mouths and hands sticky with cotton candy, pictures taken at a booth with their tongues tinted in coloured dye.

Mila told Sara about her plans as an artist, she wanted to travel and paint landscapes, go to a place and spend days in the same place, painting places, people, eyecons, whatever she could find, she just wanted to see the world and let others see it through the eyes of her brush.

Sara talked about her plans with her music, how she wanted to travel and sing in different places, even if it was simply dingy bars or on the street, she could go anywhere with her voice and keytar and it inspired Mila to no end.

“You afraid of heights?” Sara asked, her hand clasping Mila’s as they walked along the dock. 

“Not at all, let’s go.” Mila giggled, dragging Sara towards the bright ferris wheel and paying for their tickets.

“It’s so beautiful!” Mila babbled when they stopped at the top, the view of the city reflected the glinting of the stars and Mila had never seen the city like this as she stared excitedly out of their cart.

“You really are.” Sara murmured, eyes only watching Mila as she beamed out their window, almost laughing when she could see her words hit Mila by the quick red flush of her cheeks.

“You keep saying sweet things, oh my god!” Mila whined, whacking her hands onto her face and whining in embarrassment. 

“Of course, I won’t even keep quiet about something I like, Mila.” She spoke so matter-of-factly that the full implications of what she had just said a few seconds to actually sink in.

“Date me.” Mila blurted, turning and finally locking eyes with Sara. 

“That didn’t sound like a question, Mila.” Sara laughed, linking their fingers and smiling at her brightly with one eyebrow raised.

“Can we date? I want to date you.” Mila stated, determination clear in her voice as she squeezed Sara’s hand in hers,

“Took you long enough to ask. Come here, stupid.” Sara said, tugging Mila into her arms and kissing her passionately until they were at the bottom again and the startled worker who opened their door to let them out had to clear his throat to her their attention.

“Have a good evening ladies.” The old worker chuckled as he watched the two exit, Mila was as red as her hair and Sara simply beamed at him. 

“It’s already perfect sir, thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are appreciate and they fuel me <3


End file.
